


well that was edgy

by koek



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Pills, Sad, Suicide, pill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koek/pseuds/koek
Summary: might as well post it right





	

**Author's Note:**

> might as well post it right

The small, plastic, bottle sat on the floor in front of him. He had locked the door, and had taken the pills, so there wasn't any going back now.

 

He lied down on the tile. The lights in the ceiling hurt his eyes, and he squinted a little. More tears came out when he did that, so he stopped.

 

He was already going to die in a cowardly way. Why make it worse by crying?

 

He turned over on his side, his cheek meeting with the cold floor. His eyes locked on the bottle in front of him.

 

Soon, he would be out, and all that would be left of him would be a corpse and a memory. It wasn't particularly comforting, but it was better than acknowledging the pain he would inflict on his friends.

 

Maybe they would be better off without him, though. He was an emotional hurricane, and always seemed to have a way to always make things worse.

 

He already knew Tord wouldn't miss him. Matt would probably forget about him within a few days, and Edd... He would get over him. It would be painful, but at least he wasn't bringing him down anymore.

 

Edd didn't need him, anyway.

 

He felt himself beginning to pass out. It was a cold and dark feeling that spread throughout his body; an icy liquid that coursed through his veins, starting at his heart and leaking into every piece of his being until-

 

He was gone.


End file.
